


Fierce

by nouveaux_jours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Makeup, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouveaux_jours/pseuds/nouveaux_jours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek turned her, she bought herself a bottle of deep crimson red. The color was called Maneater.</p><p>(Headcanons about Erica's makeup addiction.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce

Erica never used to paint her nails. The polish made her itch, just like every eyeliner she tried, every concealer, every lotion except hospital-smelling therapeutic cream. Nail polish remover was much worse—the smell of it literally made her head spin, and it turned her fingers red and flaky for days.

After Derek turned her, she bought herself a bottle of deep crimson red. The color was called Maneater. The smell turned her stomach out of memory, but she swallowed and the feeling passed. She made a mess of her whole left hand because she was so excited, but then she realized something. Her hands weren't shaking at all. She drenched her whole fist in remover because it didn't matter, and started again, making a science of it, varnishing two perfect coats as careful and as slow as possible.

She could hardly wait to bring out the claws once they were dry. Her mind flashed a gallery of vivid talons in every shade of the rainbow. But when she shifted, the polish cracked to pieces and flaked off in a matter of seconds.

No crimson Maneater claws, no huntress green claws, no hot pink tough bitch claws.

She immediately shifted back and painted them again.

She tried a few more colors just to admire them, but they never lasted the day because she never went a day without freeing herself to the flood of righteous rage that triggered her transformation.

By the time she was packing to leave town with Boyd, she'd forgotten about her collection of nail polish. She dumped a half dozen colors into the trash with the rest of her brand new makeup.

Well, most of it. She kept her favorite eyeliner and fat eyeshadow pens in black, blue and silver, because if werewolf powers couldn't save her from a lifetime of dark circles under her eyes, she could at least be dramatic about it.

And she couldn't let go of her reddest red lipstick. The color was called Cherry Pop, but she tore the label off and called it Maneater.

It really brought out the fangs.


End file.
